The Many Lemons
by funymanyay
Summary: It's a romance between Alucard and Vlad Tepes: Hmmm will be a combination of many lemons if it is successful. All compiled for your imaginative pleasure. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Lemon and I did it for a friend If the reviews are successful I will upload more chapters...and hopefully increase in skill

Enjoy! ^^'

* * *

Vlad and Alucard Lemon Collection

Chapter 1

As Alucard had finally gotten to the last life In his body he noticed that the man in front of him was the very own Vlad the Impaler as he got near the bonified warrior he noticed an unnatural heat emanating from his lowest region. As he looked at the man he noticed something strange and with a serious look he asked, "Why are you smiling?". Chuckling darkly the tall muscular man replied, "You wouldn't want to get rid of me now would you." "I never thought of it." replied the tall man in the red overcoat.

Then with a smirk, "The only way I can stay alive is if we meld together as one. Too bad your not my woman." laughed the man in the silver armor "Luckily I'm a soul so I can do things without even a thought" He said as his armor and weapon disappeared. "Wha- what are you thinking?" asked the now blushing Alucard.

"You'll see." whispered the tall seductive man as he put his hand on Alucards chest all his clothes disappeared in a puff of ash. As the tall man looked at the man in front of him both the guns in Alucards hands plummeted to the ground while the vampiric being fell flat on his now bare ass.

"This looks like it could be fun." Said the warrior soul scanning the once armed and clothed~ Alucard. Grabbing the vampires large and hardened dick he slowly started to rub Alucards dick with his hand as he nipped the vampires chest and grabbing the vampires plump ass. "That tickles." chuckled Alucard. I thought you'd get a kick out of it said Vlad.

After a few seconds of massaging Alucards large pulsing dick Vlad finally started to descend upon Alucard fresh pre-cum soaked penis. When Vlad finally made contact Alucard winced in pleasure as he grabbed Vlad's head and forced bobbing motions. Vlad moaned in delight to Alucards sudden need for pleasure.

After Alucard came the first time, and Vlad suddenly picked up the large vampire and flipped him completely over on all fours. "I hope your prepared for this." said Vlad in a slightly softer tone, "I was born and killed prepared for this."

At last Vlad had slowly started to push himself in to Alucard. At first it was a wince of pain proceeded by a shiver of pleasure and ecstasy. After that Vlad start moving back and forth while digging into Alucard back causing him to bleed and then be licked up by Vlad, completely in beat with the moving forward and backward of his pleasuring moves. After a while of moving back and forth and stroking Alucards pulsing cock. All at once Vlad and Alucard came and Vlad disappeared as his semen dripped through Alucards ass cheeks and onto the floor of his very soul.

"What took you so long" said Integra smirking at her obviously missed co-worker. "Welcome back." said the blonde woman known as Seras Victoria.

The End.


	2. The Tests

**This is chapter 2 of the short story saga. I hope it's better than the first I took into account your reviews and did the best I could.

* * *

**

In the midst of battle

"Master were being surrounded from from all angles." screamed the blonde with the large Gatling gun. "Don't get worried police girl, although you wouldn't have to be if you drank blood most of the time instead of that damn tomato juice." said the tall dark figure who wielded the large brimming pistols. As more shots had gone off the girl yelped and flew ten feet back hitting a wall which by the looks had a large pole protruding out of it that the blond police girl, who's actual name was Seras Victoria a former British Police officer, had been impaled from the shoulder and spewed blood from the obviously ruptured veins.

"Stupid police girl," murmured the arrogant and cocky vampire. As a man who looked about in his thirties started to rush toward the towering vampiric man while throwing sharpened and blessed bayonets at the vampire and nailing at least half of them into Alucard , who is the tall dark and vampiric man we've been talking about so far, whilst pinning him to the wall and with a swift fling had lobbed off Alucards head. While the eyes from the beheaded vampire closed he started to drift off.

"Where am I?" asked the voice of the vampire seemingly floating in darkness. "Don't you realize it, you imbecile your in your soul...I've come to make you stronger." said the man with the long flowing black hair that swayed even though no current was produced. "I have no soul, I am a demon which kills without mercy, and one that can never die at that." said Alucard mockingly to the man kneeling on the ground with a sword in front of him.

"Is that so?" and with those words the man in clothing dating to the medieval times lunged at Alucard who than precariously side stepped to the side taunting "No mere sword can defeat me." as if in an instant fired two shots perfectly aimed yet deflected by the hunching sword. With a step and crack of his heel the swordsman swung his mighty sword from behind Alucard slicing his arm just a tad. With that Alucard fired to direct shots into the man with clad armor and stated arrogantly "See never shall a sword kill this bird."

"Good job, that was fun" said the Man in the armor, "by the way my name is Vlad Dracul or Vlad Tepes which ever one you prefer." As Vlad had stood there talking Alucard reached for his guns which were no where to be found. "If your looking for these you won't find them" said Vlad as he dropped the heavy guns to the ground which were then swallowed by two swirling portals.

"Then how will I fight?" asked the slightly puzzled vampire. "With your body." chuckled Vlad "What?" asked Alucard. In a flash they were on a bed and Vlad was slowly starting to undress Alucard when he said "I'm going to show you something that not even a demon can resist," as he slowly started lifting Alucards shirt and licking his abs. Then he removed the shirt completely as he started to nip and lick Alucards nipples. While slowly unbuttoning his pants, he then started to tenderly lick the wound that for some surprising reason hadn't healed at all.

As soon as Vlad unbuttoned Alucards pant he stopped and yanked his pants off almost like it was a rope to a church bell waiting to be pulled. He then proceeded to deeply kiss Alucard while there dicks, sticking out of there boxers were slowly rubbed back and forth swelling there dicks to incredible sizes. As their dicks had stopped growing so did they pulling down each others drawers.

Fully erect Vlad leaned onto Alucards lap and slowly licked up all the way to the member where Vlad then nipped and circled his long tongue around the tip of Alucards dick and then fully engulfed his dick sucked ferociously. After 15 minutes of sucking, Alucard had finally came releasing all of it into Vlad's mouth forcing him to swallow it all.

Shortly after that Vlad had gotten on his arms and knees allowing Alucard to Slowly thrust into Vlad at an amazing speed. While Alucard was slamming into Vlad's ass Vlad had started to jack off sliding his hand up and down causing pre-cum to slacken his dick which increased the speed at which he came all over the sheet of the bed at the same time causing Alucard to pull out and spew his filth all over Vlad's face who then licked it up.

"Good job you past my tests. Now go fight" and as soon as he said that Alucard was yanked backwards where he awoke on the battlefield he had previously been unconscious in. "Hmm...weird dream." he said in an annoying tone as he pulled out both guns, and like lightning appeared behind Anderson who looked in surprise and said "Ye should be dead, I hath killed the in the name of the lord." and with a devilish grin Alucard replied "Your lord cannot touch me." It was then after those words Alucard took both guns and blasted away the head of his old foe. "Lets go police girl" he said smirking as he blasted the bar that impaled her and Flung her in the general direction of the Hellsing stronghold.


End file.
